


Smoke and Shadow

by ADinHD



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3319688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADinHD/pseuds/ADinHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of vignettes regarding the journey of Inquisitor Pellam Lavellan, former First of clan Lavellan, Dalish savior of Thedas, and reluctant leader of the new Inquisition. Episodes will not follow a linear order, there is no perfect start nor finish line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and Shadow

Bright white blurs flash against her eyes, soft light urging her to awaken. The halla were calling to her. _Run with us_ they chanted, silent voices echoing through her mind, _hurry to the aravel, wake the sleeping gods._ Pain began to creep upward, rising like a river before harvest, higher and higher until it flooded into her lungs; heavy impossible air. _Warn them_ , the halla shrieked, _warn them all!_ She urged her eyes to open, to regain her senses and tear herself from the fade. She would awaken, sweaty and panting, staring into the concerned lilac eyes of her beloved keeper. _Da’len_ , she would say, _wake up vhenan. Break away from your dreams and rejoin the living._

When she finally forced her eyes open, it was not the loving, wizened eyes of her Keeper that returned her glance. Instead hundreds of piercing red eyes glared back hungrily, mouths dripping with venom as they scurried towards her. She fell backward, launching herself from the monsters as blood pounded in her ears. Looking up she found the only path towards salvation, winding directly to the sun. No, not the sun, but a brilliant figure reaching out. _Mythal_ , she thought wildly as she raced for the golden creature. She reached blindly, her left arm stretching painfully to reach the all-mother. A terrifying roar echoed from beyond the void, ushering the woman forward. They were almost touching, just a few more inches. The elf reached further, tears spilling down her cheeks from fear and pain and exhaustion. Finally her hands found purchase and the woman burst into a million fragments of blinding light.

The world returned hard and cold; faces and sounds and solid earth. She fell, the darkness consuming her once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Sahlin- In this moment  
> Ena- Emerge
> 
> Chapters will vary in length and narration. I'm using this as a way to practice non-linear story telling and unique writing styles while fleshing out my OC Pellam. If you have any questions, suggestions, tips or tricks, please feel free to share them!


End file.
